freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa no quadro:Teorias e Rumores/@comment-30177957-20161008231726
Olá Galeraaa, Está é minha teoria de FIVE NIGHT AT FREDDY'S, e felizmente, ela deixa muitas peças GIGANTES encaixadas no lugar, e bem, se houver alguma Falhaaaa na teoria escrevam ai pra min ver :D, Bem vamos começar Ok, vamos começar por FNAF 4 que é pelo visto onde TUDO começa, bem, no jogo Five night at freddy's 4 (four) temos Minigames que indicam partes da Historia Reaaaal do jogo, então vamos lá Fnaf 4 Festa Pelo visto, Você ja sabe, que TODOS os niveis que você passa no final eles na maioria das vezes falam (Tal quantia) Para festa (Ex: 4 Dias Para a festa, 2 Dias Para a festa... e assim vai) Bem sabendo disso eu lhe pergunto DE QUEM É ESSA TAL FESTA? ai você simplesmente me responde: É claro que é da criança dos minigames (vms chamar ela nessa teoria de ''Cry Child) que chora pra caramba!, Certo?'' eu lhe digo meus caros amigos, ERRADO, eu tenho meio que provas para provar que a festa não é da Cry Child, como a 1°: -Por que ele Convidaria os amigos do Irmão da Cry Child? -Se ele não gosta da pizzaria, Por que faria uma festa lá? Entre outras, bem a primeira parte dessa teoria é A festa é do IRMÃO DO CRY CHILD!!,Sim a festa é dele, e logo depois iremos REVELAARR o nome do irmão mais velho da Cry Child! Revelação bombastica aki né? Você deve estar achando que tudo faz sentido agora, ou apenas achando que eu to piradão da cabeça, bem mais fique calmo/a, é a primeira parte ainda :D Provas: -O Irmão do Cry Child convidou os amigos dele -O Cry Child sempre tem que ficar lá, pois... ele está ajudando a Decorar a festa... -Ele chora quando está lá por que na maioria das vezes, o irmão o Assuta dentro da pizzaria... traumatizando a Cry Child Entre Outras... Bem, descobrimos de quem é a festa, e do que o Cry Child tem com aquele Restaurante -Maaas... é o purple guy??? -E o Golden Freddy? -E a Spring Trap? -E a baby, ela vai estar na teoria? Caallmaaa meus queridos amigos, pra que tanta pressa, temos tempo de SOBRA aki não?! Vamos pouco por pouco Bem, ok vamos para a Parte 2 da teoriaaa Fnaf 4 Theory--------Com quem jogamos?? Bem, quero lhe dizer que... nossa não queria falar isso vai dar um Baita de um spoiler pra proxima parte da teoria... mas ok, e se eu lhe dizer que... APENAS 1 JOGO VOCÊ REALMENTE JOGA COM A CRY CHILD? Você provavelmente vai me responder: é claro que o jogo ''FNAF 4 não é?'' e eu vou lhe falar NÃO É, Bem, até agora não irei falar em que jogo você joga com ele, mas BEEM provavelmente vai ser na PARTE 4 que eu vou citar nomes né rs bem, no jogo (Fnaf 4) jogamos com o irmão da cry child, PERA COMO ASSIM? você deve estar se perguntando também Eu ja ouvi isso no HUESTATION! não, essa teoria é MINHAAA EU CRIEEEII muwhuasmwh, você deve achar que eu vou falar que isso é um coma, ou um sonho não é? ERRADO!, mas também, não é verdade, PERA COMO ASSIM? Sim, bem como o cry child tem um amigo imaginario O GOLDEN FREDDY ele tem amigos imaginarios também, e sabe TODO LUGAR QUE TEM ALGUMA COISA MACABRA TEM LENDA, e ele um dia ouviu uma lenda e ficou com medo, aluscinando varias coisas, bem como o proprio irmão tinha brinquedos dos animatronics, ele ficava com medo deles, então quando ficava sozinho em casa Pois os Pais e o cry child sempre iam arrumar a festa toda 00:00 noite e provavelmente 6:00 horas ele ficava calmo, pois o sol nasce as 6h, e... ele fica mais calmo... e bem Por que ele... sabe, Morre quando um animatronic assusta ele Porque ele Sofre Poblemas Cardiacos, levando um susto muito grande, Tendo um ataque cardiaco e... morrendo..., Bem, Expliquei por que ele tem medo, por que ele vê os animatronics, e POR QUE ele morre ao levar um susto por um animatronic Provas -Vemos no minigame que... a cor do lençol do cry child é azul, não tendo TANTAS COISAS como ele tem no quarto, como as 3 PORTAS, Os dois armarios, tendo no lugar do Closet uma porta pra ir para a sala... Através disso podemos dizer que OS DOIS não moram na mesma casa, e toda HORA que o irmão dele vai pra casa dele, ele... assusta ele OBS: se eles moram em casas diferentes, muito provavelmente ele não é irmão dele... minhas teorias apontam ele ser o PRIMO do cry child, não o irmão como vemos no FNAF 4, na casa tem apenas 2 quartos... um dele e um feminino, que é da BABY, sim a menina de olhos verdes, ela que é REALMENTE a irmã do cry child! não vou explicar por que ok? é meio obvio isso... Ufaah... todas as peças estão no lugar certo? ERRADO! AINDA FALTAM COISAS PRA REVELAR! COMO O NOME DO PRIMO DO CRY CHILD E MUITAS OUTRAS COISAS, COMO A MORDIDA DE 87, OS TOY ANIMATRONIC, O BICO CAÍDO DE CHICA, E MUITO MAIS! vamos apenas para a parte 3 e FINAL (Pelo menos deste post ainda faltam + 3 teorias dps dessa então fiquem ligados akie) PARTE 3 qual nome da pessoa que usa a mascara de foxy? Bem, chegamos numa parte bem... vamos dizer DELICADA, que é a unica parte que não tenho certeza disso, ok vamos lá! O nome verdadeiro dele é... MIKE! EXATO... nossa pera to recuperando a respiração aki mds...Sim ele é o mike... o lindo protagonista de FNAF 1, como ele conseguiu o emprego? lá vai a resposta migão... ele estava precurando emprego e bem... tinha um emprego como guarda noturno na pizzaria do freddy né... ele foi lá e pegou o emprego, como ele ja tem esses poblemas de Aluscinaçoes e ataques cardiacos, eu iria sugerir para ele trabalhar no mcdonalds não? rs, Sim ele é o mike... e bem Jeremy é apenas um apelido pelo phone guy, o fazendo fazer bem... o guarda noturno do fnaf 1 e 2! exato, ele é apenas passado para manhã na noite 7 do fnaf 2, pois... Não é? o cara ta cheio de poblema e vai de noite trabalhar em um lugar que ele pode morrer de ataque cardiaco? nossa! Extras: Se não é o fnaf 4 que jogamos com a cry child, que jogo é? Eu lhe digo que é ooooo FNAFFF SISTEER LOCAT...zuera mano kk, é o FNAF 3, sim aquele lá que tem a spring trap essas coisas ai, ele vê a spring trap por que é so o purple guy dentro das spring locks, tentando pedir ajuda pra ele, sendo assim muitas pessoas achando que ele.... é o real vilão, o cara ta apenas pedindo uma ajuda ele não quer te matar não galera kk, mas ai você me pergunta! Mas ele não morreu? Não cara, ele apenas ficou em coma por um tempo sabe, e depois voltou a vida normal! e precisando de um emprego foi lá trabalhar lá, bem outras grandes peças já foi botado no quebra cabeças, outras perguntas vai ta no proximo post e... cuidado atrás de ti